


The First Date

by Inell



Series: Werewolf Married [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, First Dates, Food, Frottage, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mating Bond, Romance, Soulmates, Talking, They feed each other, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Stiles out for their first date. The countdown begins, but Stiles realizes that is he isn't all that excited about the whole time limit thing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post everyone. I had a busy morning, and this one went long, so it took me a while to write & revise. Anyway, as always, a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment and leave kudos. You guys give me the motivation to keep writing and sharing this verse. <333

It’s weird.

There’s a second toothbrush in the holder, a half-used tube of toothpaste that’s got the bottom half rolled up sitting in the cabinet next to the tube with the front half squeezed, and there’s dental floss in the cabinet now, too. Stiles never flosses, not having the patience to stand there sawing string against his teeth. Derek, apparently, does floss. He also squeezes his tube of toothpaste from the bottom, instead of just squeezing the middle like Stiles. It also looks like he cleans the top of the tube after brushing, because it’s spotless, not at all like the messy top of Stiles’ tube.

Besides the teeth cleaning stuff, there are now other things scattered around the master bath. Shaving cream that’s some fancy brand with a name Stiles can’t even pronounce. Shampoo and conditioner that looks equally as posh. Body wash that smells like the ocean, somehow, in a subtle way that isn’t overpowering. Fluffy towels have joined his own, all soft and luxurious in a way that makes him realize he’s totally stealing some of them for his own use. There’s an electric razor, expensive cologne, hair care products neatly organized on the shelf Stiles cleared off for Derek, and a bottle of mouthwash that smells like spearmint when Stiles takes a sniff of it.

It isn’t just the bathroom, either.

Yesterday, after they had finished unloading the moving truck, Stiles began to start making room for Derek in his personal private space. The closet’s a walk-in, and Stiles never used more than half of it anyway, so that was easy enough. They need to get another dresser, though, because he isn’t able to condense his stuff down for more than one free drawer, and that’s pushing it. The bathroom hasn’t been too difficult, since it’s been renovated for more storage anyway. It’s the other stuff, like his bookcase that’s already stuffed with his own favorites, and his shelf of random knick knacks that he likes having around that are proving to be more difficult. He doesn’t want to box up any of his books to make room for Derek’s, so they might also need to just buy another bookcase.

Derek’s completely taken over the kitchen, too. Stiles told him to have at it when he’d shyly asked, knowing he couldn’t really refuse when Derek had looked at him all adorable and hopeful and asked so sweetly, but, damn. He doesn’t expect it to be impossible to find anything now that it’s all been reorganized to accommodate someone with a talent for cooking who enjoys using appliances and utensils that Stiles doesn’t even know how to use. Sure, Derek left his plates and shit in the same cabinet, but now there are about a billion other things stuffed into cabinets or on shelves, and he’s curious what they’re all used for, but not enough to try touching anything.

The cabinets aren’t the only things stuffed. The pantry and fridge are completely full of food after a late night trip to the supermarket. Derek paid for everything, and Stiles didn’t even argue because they had two carts full of meat, vegetables, spices, and a bunch of other healthy shit that Derek uses to cook. Last night, Derek had made some kind of lemon herb tilapia with quinoa and some bean thing that had been fucking amazing, so Stiles knows that he’s going to eat really well while this arrangement lasts, if nothing else. 

Still, it’s a lot to take in, and it just seems to have happened so fast.

It’s only been a week since the masquerade ball, after all, and now Derek’s moved in with him, really moved in-not like he’s just visiting and staying for a few weeks. It’s totally overwhelming, and Stiles is actually glad for a chance to panic and freak out without Derek being right there. It’s been nearly four hours since Derek took off his fancy car with a bag and instructions for Stiles to be ready for their date at six thirty. It seems early for a date, but what does he know? Obviously not much since Stiles didn’t expect for Derek to actually leave him home alone for this long the day after he moves in.

The freak out has already happened, thank you very much, and Stiles is now onto the panic about what the fuck’s happening in his life that he’s now got two toothbrushes in his holder and is waking up beside someone in a soft and affectionate way every morning. Morning sex, it turns out, is pretty fucking awesome. Especially when it seems to involve a shit ton of kissing and either Derek’s hand or his mouth on Stiles’ dick. Still, it’s another reason to panic, really, because they’re so good at sex, even though it’s seriously just been oral and hand jobs so far, but what if that changes? He can’t help but wonder if it’s going to stop being passionate and near desperate now that they’re like officially living together. Married couples complain all the time about their sex lives, it seems, and he and Derek are werewolf married, so what if the sex stops being great? 

“Derek sucks.” Stiles makes a face in the bathroom mirror. If Derek hadn’t left earlier, Stiles would have spent the afternoon snarking back and forth, making fun of his books, and just generally being an asshole. As it is, he’s now spent the afternoon alone with his thoughts, which is never a good combination. Derek knows he’s likely to freak out, though, and maybe he’s giving him the opportunity to get it out of his system. That sounds like something Derek’s likely to do, from what Stiles has been learning about him. Gentle and caring and understanding in a way that’s definitely fairytale prince-like. The fact that those qualities are also balanced with a snarky asshole who gives as good as he gets? It’s like he’s perfect. For Stiles, at least, which is another panic causing thing.

With a roll of his eyes, he starts styling his damp hair. It’s almost half-six, so Derek’s going to be there soon to pick him up for their date. Their _first_ date. Derek’s managed to wiggle an extra week out of the 106 days because he got Stiles to agree to not start the counter until this first date. After a week of talking and moving in and sex, it turns out he’s a better negotiator than Stiles gave him credit for last Saturday. It’s really unfair that he’s smart and hot and apparently rich because it’s like he’s won every possible lottery around.

He’s kind of glad that tonight’s their date. The counter can begin, and they can start seeing what might develop between them on a non-soulmate level. He isn't as excited about getting it over with like he'd originally expected. Instead, he's a little bit anxious about there being a time limit on their relationship, not that he understands why. As for tonight, Stiles has no idea what their date is going to involve because Derek wants it to be a surprise. He really isn’t fond of surprises, but he’s trying to be in the moment and not bitch about it. All he knows is that he’s been told to wear a suit, so it’s probably dinner somewhere fancy, which is totally not his style. Suits aren’t very comfortable, which means he’s already starting off the date slightly annoyed because _ugh_ dressing up. Even business casual with a pair of not jeans and button up shirt wouldn’t be so bad, but suits mean ties and jackets that are too hot.

So, yes, Stiles is still pouting, just a little. The only positive of the entire thing is that suits must mean that Derek’s going to also be wearing one, and that’s going to be extremely attractive. The man’s built for suits, and Stiles can’t wait to see him looking dressed up and even hotter than usual. Okay, so maybe Stiles discovered that he possibly has a suit kink that he murmured about while helping Derek hang up all his clothes last night. It’s not his fault that the guy’s previous school made him wear suits to work, so he’s now got a dozen that are expensive and tailored and probably make his ass look brilliant.

The suit Stiles is wearing right now isn’t anything fancy. It fits well, because there’s no way Jackson and Lydia will ever let any of the pack wear untailored suits while they’re around, but that doesn’t make it comfortable. Just to be a smartass, he chooses a tie that Allison bought him for Christmas a couple of years ago. It’s Captain America, and he likes it a lot, so Derek’s just going to have to accept it. Stiles can put on a suit for him, but he’s not changing everything about himself to fit into some posh dating experience.

“Eh, it’s as good as it’s gonna get,” he decides, his voice breaking the silence of the quiet room. His hair is somewhat styled, deliberately mussed in the whole ‘just had sex and rolled out of bed’ way that his pack ladies have declared sexy as hell. He grabs his wallet and phone from the dresser before picking up the suit coat and heading downstairs. It’s almost six-thirty, and he doesn’t want to be late.

It isn’t very long before he hears the purr of the Camaro approaching the house. He feels ridiculous for actually fussing with his hair and making sure his tie is on straight. He’s nervous. How the fuck can he be nervous about a first date with a guy who moved in yesterday? Seriously. This whole mating thing must have made his brain fritz out or something. It’s the only excuse for his behavior. When the car stops, he looks at the door expectantly, waiting for a knock. Only nothing happens. Not for another four minutes, when there’s a knock exactly at six-thirty, like Derek stood out there waiting.

“What a fucking dork,” Stiles mutters, even as his lips twist into a slight smile. He opens the door and, yeah, Derek in suits is definitely a newly discovered kink because damn. The suit Derek’s wearing fits him perfectly, showing off long legs and a built chest, making him look like he just stepped out of a magazine ad for like Versace or something. Stiles whistles, which makes the tips of Derek’s ears flush red. “Do we really have to go out or can we just stay in so I can take that suit off you?”

“We’re going out,” Derek says, rolling his eyes even as he blushes from Stiles’ obvious approval of his suit. He holds out a bouquet of red tulips. “McCall told me you like tulips more than roses, so I got you these. I know lilies are your favorite, but they didn’t have any at that shop I visited.”

“You bought me flowers?” Stiles blinks at the flowers. “I do like tulips. My mom used to love them, so they were usually the kind my dad bought her for birthdays and anniversaries.” He takes the flowers and smiles slightly. “You totally didn’t have to bring me flowers, you know?”

“It’s our first date. _Of course_ I’m going to bring you flowers.” Derek smiles. “You might want to put them in water before we leave.”

“Right. I’ll do that real fast. Come on in.” Stiles turns and heads to the kitchen. “Where did you move the vases and shit?”

“Top cabinet near the door.” Derek walks over and reaches up to get a vase. “Here you go. This should fit them fine.”

“You know, when I told you to make yourself at home with the kitchen, I didn’t realize you’d be rearranging everything,” Stiles points out, taking the vase from him. “I came in here to make a sandwich for lunch, and I couldn’t find anything.”

“Sorry about that.” Derek shrugs. “It really wasn’t set up very well for someone who actually cooks a lot. You had things you’d never use closer to the stove and prep areas, but things you’d need often were completely out of the way. I can always move it back for you, if you want.”

Stiles looks at him and sees he’s serious. He’ll move it all back, if it makes cooking inconvenient, just because it bothers Stiles. He shakes his head. “Nah, don’t bother. I can easily learn where the stuff is that I need or actually use.”

“If you’re sure?” Derek takes the vase from him after it has water in it. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in your own home, Stiles.”

“I’m sure.” He unwraps the paper around the tulips and cuts the ends off of the stems before putting them into the vase. “I can’t believe you bought me flowers, you dork.”

“You like them,” Derek says, his beautiful eyes studying Stiles. “So I guess I’m not the only dork.”

“Maybe not.” Stiles leans over to brush his lips against the corner of Derek’s mouth. “Thank you, by the way. For the flowers.”

“You deserve all the flowers.” Derek cups Stiles’ jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheekbones. “We should go. We don’t want to be late. Nice tie, by the way. Brat.”

“Alright.” Stiles turns his head and brushes his lips against Derek’s palm before he steps away. “Late for what?”

“Did you really think I’d be that easy?” Derek snorts. “It’s a surprise, Stiles. That means you find out when we get there.”

“I know you’re that easy,” Stiles drawls, deliberately misinterpreting the comment. He leers, too, for good measure.

Derek huffs a laugh. “I’m still not telling.”

“You know, I hate surprises.” Stiles locks his front door and follows Derek out to the Camaro. “Like I usually really hate them. Just wanted you to know, since we said we’re doing that whole honesty thing. I have control issues, and this surprise bullshit you seem to find so cute isn’t exactly appealing to me.”

Derek looks at him after they get into the car. “I don’t want to surprise you because I think it’s cute,” Derek says softly. “I thought you’d enjoy not knowing what we’re doing until we get there. You don’t trust me yet, though. I should have realized that not telling you might frustrate you.”

“Hey, stop looking like that.” Stiles frowns and reaches over to touch Derek’s face. “Trust takes time, but I know you’re not going to do anything to hurt me or put me at risk. I do hate surprises, but it’s a first date, so maybe it’s normal to not know every detail. The second date, however, better not be so secretive.”

“I can just tell you what I have planned, Stiles. I want this to be a good first date.” Derek’s so earnest that it almost makes Stiles feel like an ass for getting huffy about the surprise thing.

“It’s going to be a great first date. How could it not be when it’s between us?” Stiles smiles wryly. “Don’t tell me what you’ve got planned, Derek. I can handle not knowing just this once.”

“Okay.” Derek starts the car and drives away from the house. “So, for future reference, no surprises, and you have control issues.”

“As if you didn’t already know about the control thing.” Stiles looks out the windshield at the passing scenery. “We had a fight last night because you moved my books and got them out of order. Like I’d organize them alphabetically instead of by genre first.”

“Eh, that wasn’t really a fight. More like bickering.” Derek shrugs a shoulder. “You like having some things in your life a certain way. I can understand that since I’m the same way about my kitchen and my closet.”

“Yeah, at least I don’t color code my clothes.” Stiles grins as he glances at Derek before his expression becomes serious. “But my issues tend to be more about not feeling like I can make my own decisions or being forced to do things I don’t want to do. When I really start to feel like I’m powerless, I can have panic attacks, or I lash out with magic. This is just a surprise date, which should totally not make me twitchy, but sometimes things get muddled in my head.”

“I can understand,” Derek admits. “After Kate, well, I lashed out a lot whenever I felt vulnerable. The booze helped numb the pain, helped me make it through the days, but I couldn’t forget her voice or the lies she whispered in my ear or the fact my family, my pack, almost died. I was fifteen, when she seduced me, and I didn’t really know any better, believing her when she told me people in love do the things she did to me. Now, obviously, I realize it isn’t true. That’s not how love actually is, but it took me years of therapy before I could handle being pinned down during sex without reacting badly, and I’m going to need you to be understanding if we come across anything triggering when we’re together because some things still set me off occasionally.”

“I can do that,” Stiles promises, still amazed that Derek can talk so openly about something that he must want to forget. Stiles wants to tell him, wants to explain, but it might change everything between them. Derek’s special, and Stiles is a killer. “During my junior year in high school, I got possessed by a Nogitsune. I killed a lot of people, almost killed Allison _and_ Aiden, well, he did, but he was me, so it still counts even if I wasn’t him by that time. The pack took care of him, but there’s still stuff in my head, centuries worth of darkness and knowledge that I can’t even begin to process or understand. It comes out sometimes, especially when I’m extremely stressed or at night when I’m sleeping and can’t control my thoughts.”

“Fuck,” Derek whispers. He looks at Stiles instead of the road, which is dangerous but whatever. There’s no other traffic this far out of town. “You know when you said that about needing to read between lines but not knowing what the lines even are? I’m suddenly understanding a lot that I couldn’t quite make sense of before. It wasn’t you, though. You were possessed, so you can’t blame yourself for what he did in your body.”

“You were seduced by Kate. Do you blame yourself for what she used you to do?” Stiles asks, arching a brow as if to prove his point.

“I did for a long time.” Derek sighs. “I realize now that I was a victim, that she manipulated me, that she’s the one to blame, not me. I know that now, but sometimes I do forget.”

“Maybe I should look into therapy then, since I still can’t separate him from me.” Stiles leans his head against the passenger side window, enjoying the cool glass against his skin. “I’m the one who was weak and let him in. If I’d been stronger, if I’d been able to fight him, it might not have happened.”

“You can’t focus on the might have beens.” Derek reaches over to squeeze his thigh. “You told my mom that last weekend. It’s still true. As for therapy, it helped me a great deal, but I’m not going to tell you that it’ll do the same for you because everyone is different.”

“Having someone repeat my own words back to me really should be incredibly annoying instead of arousing,” Stiles murmurs. “Knowing you listened and remembered what I said is sexy, though.”

“I always listen to you, Stiles. I might disagree when you’re totally wrong, but I do listen.” Derek’s lips quirk slightly, and Stiles huffs a laugh. Derek turns to look at him again. “Thank you, for trusting me with that. It helps me understand you better.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a first date. Isn’t that when you do the honesty thing to see if there’s a chance for a second date?” Stiles shakes his head. “We’re both a little broken by things that have happened to us, but maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Broken doesn’t mean irreparable.” Derek shifts the car into a higher gear and drives faster. “I think it helps us understand each other better, even if it’s completely different circumstances. So, is that the worst you’ve got?”

Stiles rolls his head against the seat to look at Derek, smiling slightly because he can’t quite believe Derek just accepted the Nogitsune thing so easily. But considering his own history, maybe he’s right about it helping them understand each other better. “It’s the worst baggage I’m carrying, definitely. Everything else is just the usual supernatural chaos and emissary shit. What about you?”

“Hell, you know my worst. Kate, the drinking spiked alcohol to get through life for several years, sleeping around, fucking up a lot, and finally getting my shit together.” Derek snorts. “If you’re still willing to give me a chance after knowing all that, I’m considering myself pretty damn lucky.”

“You were a victim of a predator, in more ways than one, and you did what a lot of people do. Drugs, alcohol, casual sex, it’s all an unhealthy way of dealing with trauma.” Derek’s hand is back on Stiles’ thigh, so Stiles puts his hand over it and squeezes. “If I hadn’t had my dad and Scott and the pack, I _know_ I wouldn’t have managed as well as I did after mine. Your pack just reminded you of what you almost lost, though, so you couldn’t seek solace in them. Could you?”

“No, I couldn’t stand being around them. Knowing I was the reason they all had to move away from here, that I was the reason they lost so much in the fire. They didn’t…they didn’t understand, and that made it even worse.” Derek is quiet for a moment. “Laura didn’t give up, even when I lashed out, when I deliberately did shit just to piss her off. The rest of my family couldn’t figure out how to help, but Laura didn’t care about right ways or wrong ways. She made sure she was there through it all, giving me a way out anytime I was ready to take it. Finally, I hit bottom, bad, and I knew I had to change things or Kate would win, in a way, because I’d end up losing my pack.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting Laura.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand again. “I think I need to thank her for being stubborn and not letting you go.”

Derek laughs. “I’m actually _not_ looking forward to you two meeting because I fear it’s going to be a meeting of masterminds, and you’ll probably plan to take over the world together.”

“Dude, like I’m not already planning that?” Stiles grins. “Lydia and I created a twenty year plan after graduating high school. If Laura has something to add to our plans, we might have to include her in our super private world domination club, though.”

“See? That’s why I’m worried!” Derek just grins at him as he moves his hand off Stiles’ thigh and shifts gear to take the exit to Beacon Heights. “Double trouble might be triple trouble. I haven’t met your stepsister yet, so I reserve judgment.”

“Lydia is going to be president one day. Or a ruler of a small country. Hell, who knows? She’s the smartest person I’ve ever met, scary smart, and she’s gorgeous, so it’s a lethal combination.” Stiles smiles. “I actually had a crush on her for years, because of her brain, not that the packaging wasn’t lovely, too. I’m into intelligence, though. Like sexy history teacher smart. And what are we doing at Beacon Heights? While it’s a decent enough town, I can’t really think of anything first date worthy here.”

“That’s an oddly specific criteria for attraction.” Derek rolls his eyes. “And we’re here for our date. Well, the first part of our date. You know, it’s funny. When I went home last week, I’d decided to go all out and woo you with a delicious meal at an expensive restaurant and maybe take you dancing after or to a private club for a drink.

“Oh?” Stiles enjoys good food and dancing, but he isn’t the type to like fancy private clubs and restaurants with menus that don’t even include prices. “Is that still the plan?”

“God no.” Derek smiles, eyes crinkling as he glances at Stiles. “You’d have hated the pretentiousness of all that, and I would have, too. I actually tried Googling suggestions about perfect first dates, because I want tonight to be perfect, but I realized it was stupid to think Google would have anything helpful. And we started talking a lot, so I knew I had to be creative and plan a date that isn’t traditional.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely not much into tradition,” Stiles agrees. “Except the flowers. Those were nice.” Derek almost preens at the comment, which makes Stiles have to resist kissing him because, well, he’s adorkable, but they are driving so safety first. Kisses later. “So what did you decide that’s all the way over in Beacon Heights?”

“We’re almost there. Be patient for another five minutes or so.” Derek makes a few turns then pulls into the parking lot of Beacon Heights Elementary School. “See? I told you we’d be here soon.”

“What?” Stiles looks at the school then stares at Derek. “You brought me to a grade school?”

“They’re putting on a play tonight at seven-thirty.” Derek actually smirks at him as he gets out of the car and walks around to open Stiles’ door.

“You’re fucking with me.” Stiles gets out and looks around, noticing people taking kids into the auditorium and groups of parents milling around at the doors. “You aren’t kidding. Dude. You seriously made me put on a _suit_ for an elementary school play? Are you crazy?”

“Crazy for you,” Derek drawls, wagging his eyebrows and grinning when Stiles huffs a laugh. “I’ve heard that this school has a particularly talented group of fourth grades.”

“From who? The critics?” Stiles still can’t believe Derek thought this would be a good first date.

“The reviews for their last production, which was Alice in Wonderland last spring when they were actually third grades, were all favorable.” Derek is speaking in a very posh voice, which has Stiles fighting a smile.

“Oh, sorry we missed that one. I love the Cheshire Cat.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me. A sarcastic little shit that pops in and out to give advice. Sounds familiar.”

“I don’t pop in and out, and I thought he was funny. Disney’s version? He’s totally high the whole time. It’s hilarious. Anyway, what wonderful production are the fourth graders putting on tonight?”

Derek looks smug as he pays for their tickets from a mother who is appreciating the view a bit too much for Stiles’ liking. Derek thanks her when a program is given to him, which he hands to Stiles as he leads him inside to find seats.

“You asshole,” Stiles says, not even caring about the scandalized looks he receives from some of the people closest to them. He can’t help but laugh as he follows a smirking Derek to the middle of the auditorium and takes a seat. “Cinderella? Really?”

“I thought you’d appreciate it,” Derek says, still smirking as Stiles laughs and hits him with the program. Grandparents sitting in front of them shush them, and Stiles bites his lips to keep from laughing so he can at least appear contrite for causing a scene. It’s an elementary school program, so it’s that perfect paradox of truly awful yet freaking adorable. There’s even music, with a chorus singing along so the main characters don’t have to solo, which would probably be scary for a little kid.

By the time it’s over, Stiles is grinning and clapping along with the audience like he’s got an investment in the kids. Derek just smiles at him, which earns him a brief kiss. This is definitely not what Stiles expects for their first date, but it’s just the right amount of snarky asshole and charming dork that it oddly fits almost too well. Stiles totally makes Derek wait for him to go congratulate the kids, he’s helped Kira at the school and knows what a pain in the ass it is to put on a production of any kind, and he even gets autographs, much to the kids’ delight and the parents’ enjoyment.

A chorus of ‘bye Mr. Stiles’ follows him as he makes his way back to Derek, who is just watching him with a gentle smile on his pretty lips. “What? The kids did a good job. They deserve some accolades from non-family members.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek informs him, still smiling that slight smile.

“ _I’m_ ridiculous?” Stiles snorts. “You’re the one who took me a fourth grade production of Cinderella for our first date.”

“It seemed fitting. There was also a production of Cinderella on Ice down in Pasadena, but that was too far to drive for a first date.” Derek tugs Stiles out of the auditorium, waiting until they’re by his car before he leans in for a kiss. It’s a chaste kiss. They _are_ in the parking lot of an elementary school, and all of Stiles’ new young friends will be coming outside soon. Still, it’s a good kiss, just a gentle brushing of lips, a quick lick of tongue, and Derek’s hand on the back of his head. 

“This was part one of the date, right? What’s next?” Stiles is actually excited to see what Derek’s thought up for them. His earlier trepidation is gone, destroyed by two dozen little kids singing, and the whole assholey Cinderella thing making him remember the ball and that first meeting. 

“Food.” Derek kisses the tip of his nose before going to get into the driver’s seat of the car.

Stiles is humming ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes’, not actually singing because he doesn’t know the real words, but he can remember the tune. “You know, that was unexpectedly a lot of fun. Good job, Der. 10 out of 10, would recommend.”

“I’m glad it worked out. I wasn’t sure if you’d appreciate it,” Derek admits. “It could have gone either way.”

“Nah, it was totally snarky yet sweet and definitely up my alley.” Stiles grins. “I’m not sure why we needed suits because we were completely overdressed, but it’s worth being uncomfortable to see you entranced by the prince searching for Cinderella while looking sexy as fuck in that suit.”

“Hey, I was commiserating with the little guy. I had to hunt down my own Cinderella just las weekend, so I know what he was feeling.” Derek smiles. “Only I had a mask instead of a glass slipper, and you don’t have evil stepsisters.”

“You might want to wait to make that claim until you meet Lydia.” Stiles shrugs. “If you get on her bad side or ever hurt me, she’s probably be even worse than evil.”

“Is there such a thing as worse than evil?”

“Lydia if she’s really pissed off.”

“That’s not an actual definition, Stiles. Your stepsister isn’t universally acknowledged.”

“If you keep using big words, I might have to kiss you right now. Intelligence turns me on. Just sayin’.”

“No kissing while I’m driving.” Derek smiles. “However, when we stop, you’re welcome to kiss me all you want. Alas, I’m not usually very sesquipedalian when I talk.”

“Now you’re just being a dick.” Stiles has no idea what that word even means, but the slight smirk on Derek’s face indicates he knows, and it’s hot as fuck, okay? Stiles isn’t ashamed of his kinks.

“Why? I’m merely aiding your concupiscent for abnormally long words.” Derek has the gall to flutter his eyelashes like he’s trying to appear so innocent. “You’re luminescent at the moment.”

“I hate you.” Stiles pouts because Derek’s totally doing it on purpose, and he probably isn’t even making sense anyway.

“Lie. You’re totally displaying cupidity as you think about being an osculator.” Derek huffs a laugh. “Alright. That whole sentence is just bad. I should have been much more parsimonious with my use of big words.”

“Asshole,” Stiles says, punching Derek’s arm. “You’re not supposed to take advantage of my kinks when I can’t do anything about it.”

“That’s not fair considering you always take advantage of a newly discovered kink of mine,” Derek points out. “I’m only evening up the playing field.”

“Oh yeah? What kink is that?” Stiles is totally going to find and use it to his benefit as often as possible.

“Like I’m going to tell you that?” Derek laughs. “I’m not stupid, Stiles. If you ever found out, I’d never get a moment of peace.”

“Is it my fingers?” Stiles waggles his fingers in the air. Derek gives them a glance but doesn’t seem too distracted. “Or my lips? I mean, I’ve had a lot of people tell me I have cocksucking lips.” He makes kissy faces and licks his lips. “And, you know, I’ve got a bit of an oral fetish.”

“No, really?” Derek deadpans. Damn, it must not be his mouth, either.

“Are we headed back to Beacon Hills now?” He notices they’re on the freeway driving towards home, and there’s nothing in between the thirty miles except forest. He scratches his neck, smiling suddenly. “Is it the bite? Or is it just my neck? You seem to _love_ nuzzling my neck and licking our bite.”

“Our bite,” Derek says, voice soft when he says the word ‘our, “is special. It doesn’t really count as a, uh, fetish or anything like that. And, yes, we’re headed back to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles starts thinking about the different restaurants back home that Derek might choose and narrows it down to Mexican or Italian. There are two different places that are definitely more date appropriate than most places without being fancy. “Fine. If you won’t tell me about my natural _whatever_ that you find kinky, then you’ve got to tell me about another kink. You already know I’ve got a thing for you in suits, and the intelligence thing is always a turn on. Not to mention the glasses. You’re like a walking wet dream sometimes, Derek. It’s so not fair.”

Derek gives him a slightly suspicious look before he focuses on the road. “I like it when you talk dirty,” he says finally. It’s too dark to really see if his ears are flushed, but Stiles knows they totally are because he’s adorable that way. “When you, uh, the fantasy thing? Over Skype? That was…hot.”

“Oh really?” Stiles smirks and stores that knowledge away for another time. “What else?”

“I like it when you get bossy. Mostly because it means I can snark back at you.” Derek shrugs a broad shoulder. “I’m not used to people really talking back to me, and I like it. In moderation.”

“There’s nothing moderate about me, babe.” Stiles snorts, reaching over to play with the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. “Do you like uniforms?”

Derek clears his throat. “Ask me that after I actually see you in it,” he mutters. “But, no, I don’t want to play deputy and bad guy any time soon.”

“You’re no fun. I have handcuffs! And a police baton.” He waggles his eyebrows. “Hell, you don’t have to be a bad guy. You can just be an innocent guy and I can be a dirty, filthy, perverted deputy who pulled you over because I want to fuck that hot ass of yours.”

“It sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into that scenario.” Derek’s tone is dry. “But no.”

“Okay.” Stiles grins because he’s totally going to persuade him to role play one day. “So, what we having for dinner? I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry, and I’m not telling you.” 

“Not always. I’ll have you know that I often skip meals or just eat something fast because I’m busy with work or pack stuff.”

“That’s not a good thing, Stiles. Skipping meals is unhealthy. You need to make time for a solid breakfast and eat right the rest of the day, too.”

“Hey, I ate breakfast yesterday _and_ today.”

“Yeah, because I cooked. I’m not worried about breakfasts now that I live with you. I’ll always make sure you eat something in the morning and dinner at night. It’s lunch that I won’t be able to monitor.”

Stiles ducks his head and smiles slightly because Derek’s just so matter-of-fact about being in his life and being there to boss him about healthy meals that he almost believes it himself. “I think I’ll be healthier regardless because you’re cooking me great shit all the time,” he murmurs, deciding not to point out that this is just day one of a 106 day trial run. “Hey, we’re headed back to the house, aren’t we? We needed to make a left back there to head to town.”

“We aren’t going home,” Derek tells him patiently. Stiles glances at him when he calls it home, liking the sound of that more than he probably should. “Stop trying to guess or I’ll have to blindfold you.”

“Oooh. Kinky.” Stiles just grins when Derek rolls his eyes. He does, however, stop trying to guess because he’s curious where they’re going to eat out this way. They drive about six miles past the road that leads to his property then make a right. It’s extremely dark out this far, no lights or even houses around. Just trees that make it seem even darker and just a little moonlight from the crescent overhead. When the car downs a paved driveway that’s surrounded on both sides by high fences, Stiles figures out where they’re at: the old Hale family compound.

“I came out earlier to unlock the gates,” Derek says, seeming to realize Stiles knows their location now. “I also had to get everything set up.”

“This where you were?” Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s thigh and squeezes. “You shouldn’t have come out here alone.”

“I needed to.” Derek squeezes his hand then pulls the car to a stop. “I wasn’t just here, though. I stopped by McCall’s, wanted to find out about the flowers and borrow his stove.”

“Wait. You used Scott’s kitchen? Does that mean dinner’s something you cooked?” Stiles gets out of the car when Derek does. “It’s really dark out here, Der. I don’t know if I’d be able to see what I’m eating.”

Derek gets something out of the trunk and then joins Stiles. “I’ll guide you,” he says, taking Stiles’ hand and leading him alone in the dark. Finally, they stop walking. Derek lets go of his hand. “Stay here. Don’t move.”

“I won’t.” Stiles could always use the flashlight on his phone, but he gives Derek time before resorting to that. Suddenly, the dark is filled with tiny fairy lights that are hanging off the trees and surrounding a square area that has a picnic blanket and pillows in the middle. “Wow. This is so pretty.”

“You like it?” Derek smiles and tugs him towards the pillows. “I know it’s a little cool, but I thought this would be perfect. A picnic before the weather turns too cold, you know? I bought a generator and put the lights up since it’d be too dark otherwise.”

“I love it,” he says honestly, leaning in to steal a kiss before he sits on the blanket. “Now feed me.”

Derek huffs a laugh as he sits down and opens what turns out to be a picnic basket. “Since it was going to take time to see the play and drive over to Beacon Heights and back, I stuck with an assortment of things that didn’t need cooked. There’s bruschetta, salami, prosciutto, these bites of pita and hummus that I stuffed with olives and grape leaves, crackers, cheese, and I made some wraps that might be more filling. The reason I borrowed McCall’s oven was to bake the chocolate raspberry cake I told you about.”

“I don’t even know what half that stuff is, but let me have it,” Stiles teases, knowing fully well what it is because, hello, he watches Top Chef. Still, it’s fun to watch Derek huff and puff about his poor diet. He takes off his suitcoat and rolls up the sleeves of his white button down. It’s definitely chilly, but not unpleasantly so yet. Derek follows his example and takes off his suitcoat, his arms looking amazing when he rolls the sleeves of his shirt up.

“Here’s a cracker with prosciutto and cheese.” Derek holds out the bite, and Stiles smiles mischievously as he leans forward to take the bite into his mouth. He deliberately licks at Derek’s fingers, sucking them lightly before he straightens up.

“Mmm. Tasty.” He licks his lips. “Another?”

“This is pita and hummus.” Derek reaches over and puts the food against Stiles’ lips. He opens his mouth, accepting the bite and chewing, licking out at Derek’s fingers to make sure he doesn’t miss anything.

“You should enjoy some of your hard work,” Stiles murmurs, picking up one of the pita things and holding it up for Derek. 

Derek leans in and takes the bite, sucking on Stiles’ fingers as he pulls his head back. They both move a little closer, until their knees are touching, and they keep feeding each other, licking and sucking on fingers, stroking lips, total foreplay with the food. They talk, too, about anything and everything, just easy conversation flowing amidst the subtle seduction they’re both doing. Even though it’s sexy and suggestive, it’s almost innocent, in a way, especially compared to their track record so far. This is soft strokes of fingers, light licks of fingers, tracing lips, talking and learning even more about each other.

By the time they get to dessert, Stiles is flushed and aroused. Derek seems to be, too, which is good. Derek’s gone to so much trouble tonight, worked so hard to make this a perfect date that Stiles will enjoy. Stiles wants to give him something back, to show he isn’t a selfish and greedy brat, to give Derek something nice tonight. He knows about Derek’s sweet tooth, so he picks up one of the two slices of cake in the picnic hamper and cuts a bite off with the fork. Holding it up to Derek’s lips, he smiles. “You get the first taste.”

“I’ve had it before,” Derek points out even as he leans forward and closes his lips around the tongs of the fork. He pulls back, chewing and swallowing the bite. Before he can lick the chocolate off his lips, Stiles leans forward and does it for him. Damn, that chocolate icing is delicious. Definitely not out of a can. Derek watches him with half-lidded eyes as he pulls back. “Your turn now.”

“Yeah.” Stiles watches Derek reach for the plate and just pinches off a bite of the cake. Oh fuck. His lips are already parted by the time Derek brings his messy fingers to Stiles’ mouth. He tastes the sweetness of chocolate and the tang of the raspberries against his taste buds, and he moans as he licks at the chocolate still clinging to Derek’s fingers. He sucks on Derek’s fingers, curling his tongue around them, making sure there’s no chocolate frosting left at all. Pulling back, he stares at Derek. “Delicious.”

This time, he doesn’t bother with a fork, either. He just pinches off a piece of cake and offers it to Derek. Derek’s nostrils flare before he takes the bite, sucking Stiles’ fingers and lapping at stray frosting that’s dripping onto his palm. Stiles licks the back of Derek’s hand, chasing some of the raspberry jam stuff that drips, loving the flavor of dessert mixed with Derek. They aren’t speaking at all, just staring at each other and letting their tongues and mouths do the talking. They keep feeding each other until the cake is gone, then it’s like the tension just snaps. 

Stiles is pressed against the blanket with Derek lying on top of him, their lips pressed together, bodies aligned like they’re made for each other. The kisses taste like chocolate and raspberry at first, a hint of salt from the meats and crackers, but soon it’s just DerekandStiles as they lick into each other’s mouths. Derek’s grinding against him, the suit pants less restrictive than jeans, and Stiles is so glad he rolled his sleeves up earlier because he has more freedom to move now. Stiles is hard and the friction feels so good, his hips rolling up to press more firmly against Derek’s thigh.

Derek kisses his way across Stiles’ face, his beard rubbing sensitive skin, lips gliding across Stiles’ cheekbone and jaw. His lips linger on the side of Stiles’ face, tongue flicking out to lap at his skin as he shifts his hips slightly. Then he’s groaning, burying his face against Stiles’ neck, mouthing at their bite. Stiles moves his leg around Derek’s, angling up to meet his thrusts down, getting the perfect friction they both need. Stiles grips Derek’s thick hair, tugging it as Derek bites him, teeth piercing his skin, suckling from it as Stiles bucks up and spills in his underwear like a horny teenager.

That seems to have been all Derek was waiting for because he’s soon grinding down intently, whimpering against Stiles’ neck as he comes. They keep rocking against each other as they kiss, the faint taste of copper on Derek’s tongue, the mark on Stiles’ neck throbbing from where Derek’s bitten it again. Eventually, they stop moving and just keep kissing, hands stroking arms and backs and hair, kissing until their lips are numb. 

Finally, Derek rolls to Stiles’ side, and Stiles shifts a little, resting his head against Derek’s broad chest. Derek takes his hand, fingers twining together. The sky is dark enough for them to see stars, and Stiles points out a constellation, smiling when Derek names a couple of the brightest stars. Neither one of them seems to be in a hurry for their first date to end, so they just lie there looking at the stars and talking softly as the air gets cooler and the hours slowly slip by.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://inell.tumblr.com)! Come say hi!
> 
> As always, if you enjoy this, please take the time to comment/kudos! I like knowing that there are people who want to read more of this verse. <3


End file.
